


I'm All Ears

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ears, M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you think fascination with foreign ears only goes one way, you're wrong. Spock develops a curiosity about Jim's ears that is only piqued when he witnesses that the captain can move them. Despite it being highly illogical, Spock wishes to trace their outline with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Humans, needless to say, were usually fascinated by Vulcan ears. What few had considered was that likewise, Vulcans were fascinated by human ears. 

For the most part, Spock had ignored this slight fascination, writing off his desire to run his fingers around the smooth shell of a human ear, as illogical. It would serve no purpose, yet Spock still looked at Jim’s ears every now and again and wondered how they would feel beneath his sensitive fingertips.

The “incident” occurred while Spock was pondering this briefly, looking at the back of the captain’s head during some “down time,” near the end of Alpha shift.

The bridge was mostly silent, the day mainly uneventful. They were sliding through space at Warp 6 and the majority of the crew was poorly concealing their boredom. 

So Spock looked at the back of his captain’s head, leaning out the side of the command chair as he stared down at his glowing PADD.

There was the slightest noise as a crew member came onto the bridge and that’s when Spock saw it. Jim’s ears…they moved, they perked at the only non-ambient sound produced on the bridge.

He was previously unaware that humans could move their ears like that. Perhaps it was an evolutionary advantage, a reflex produced by the body when a new sound made itself known. Or was it on purpose?

Spock wanted to know more. Wanted to feel Jim’s ears under his fingers. He imagined they, like the rest of him, would emanate warmth. 

It startled Spock that he also had a new desire to run his tongue against those same ears. 

—

Kirk had enough. He could feel Spock staring holes into the back of his head, so he swung himself around to meet the science officer’s gaze. For some reason it seemed to catch Spock off guard. 

A sweet green crept into his cheeks and he sat there, frozen, like he had been caught doing something really wrong. 

Jim gave him a questioning look, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but his smirk reminiscent of amusement. 

Those mixed looks always seemed to confuse Spock further. 

The Vulcan straightened up and swung back around to face his station. 

A caged-in laugh bloomed in Jim’s chest, but he didn’t laugh aloud. He held it in behind his ribcage and simply smiled a broad, beautiful, genuine smile. Was Spock staring at him?

He probably shouldn’t flatter himself. Maybe he was just lost in thought or something…and Jim’s head just so happened to be in the line of vision. 

Alpha shift was nearing the final minute and Jim could see that Spock’s body was lock and loaded, ready to spring out of his chair. But he wasn’t letting him get away that easy.

"Hey Spock"…Jim said, standing, straightening his uniform golds, "walk with me." 

Spock looked up at Jim with a look akin to disapproval, but simply gave a slight nod, “yes captain,” he said standing. 

They were the same height exactly, which put Jim’s hot ears right in front of Spock’s line of vision. His features slammed shut, guarding Jim against the … arousal? he felt for him. 

Jim could feel Spock close off, and wondered if this “walk” was a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

As they strode along bleach-white corridors, Kirk would glance sideways at Spock who seemed intently focused on keeping his gaze forward. They walked in silence.

"Is something wrong Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, staring at Spock's profile. Even from the side, the Vulcan was…a sight. "Exceptionally aesthetically pleasing," Jim smiled as he considered how Spock would define "hot."

"I haven't said anything, yet you seem amused," Spock replied, still looking forward, waiting for Jim to come to a stop at wherever it was they were going. It seemed like they ware going towards the rec room, but Jim made a different turn, towards some science labs. 

"Just thought of something funny, that's all," Jim answered. 

They finally came to a stop at an empty research lab. It was late.

It was moments like this that Spock wished he could lie, maybe say he was tired, and remove himself from whatever this situation was becoming.

Jim sensed his counterpart's hesitation and decided to ignore it. "Come in," Jim said jovially, not hinting at his curiosity that was piqued. 

There was something buzzing beneath Spock's familiar expressionless facade and Jim wanted nothing more than to take Spock apart like a puzzle and find out what was going on. He was constantly challenging Spock, puzzling him, testing him, verbally sparring with him. It was exhilarating. 

Should he feel guilty for playing with Spock like this? He wondered for a split second... Nah…

The Vulcan stepped inside of the instantly familiar science lab, and the door behind them whirred shut. Once the portal was closed, the tension between them rose exponentially. But still, Spock seemed preoccupied.

Jim stepped closer to his friend. His eyes swept over the pointed brows and porcelain skin. "Why won't you look at me Spock?" And with that, Spock's eyes snapped to meet his, almost too quickly. 

"Why are we here Captain?" Spock launched the question in the small space between them. 

"Why were you staring at me earlier," Jim inquired, ignoring the question. 

"I will answer your question, if you will answer mine," Spock countered. Jim smiled, just a tiny smile. 

"We're here to borrow this PADD," Jim said, picking up a PADD whose sole purpose was to exist as a sort of massive encyclopedia. 

"It seems counterintuitive to involve two high ranking officers to retrieve such a menial item," Spock teased, fully aware that wasn't why they were there.

Jim asked again, "why were you staring at me earlier Spock?"

"It was never my intention to stare captain. My apologies," he responded.

"I wasn't looking for an apology Spock," Jim cocked his head, analyzing Spock just as he had been analyzed. "The way you were looking at me earlier…is the same way you look at new data. So tell me Spock, what new data have you uncovered?"

Jim was like a shark that smelled blood, coming in for the kill, drowning Spock in the ocean blue of his eyes. 

As always, the Vulcan decided to be honest.

"I was fascinated…by your ears captain." 

Jim looked thoroughly confused, his brows a question mark of inquiry. 

"A crew member came aboard the bridge and your ears…they…moved," Spock said, matter-of-factly. 

A faint smile cracked through the confusion and Jim brought a hand up to his right ear. He caressed the lobe lightly between his fingers and was surprised when he looked back at Spock who was now sporting a blush that crept into his ears.

Jim's eyes went dark. He stepped even closer to Spock who wanted to back up but he was pinned between Kirk and a table. Arousal burned through his exotic body. 

"Do you have a thing for ears?" Jim asked darkly. "A thing?" Spock echoed. Jim dipped his head and smiled a brilliant smile. 

It was incredibly late, he was ridiculously lonely and quickly becoming high on the arousal that burned between them. He usually tried his best to ignore the sparks between them, but seeing Spock all hot and bothered had him hard.

"Yeah…do they turn you on?" Spock was familiar with the phrase…he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. "Captain…" "Jim," he corrected. 

"Jim…" Spock's voice sounded heavy, repressed, deep. "Yes?" Jim waited with baited breath.

"I feel as though this situation is bordering on inappropriate."

Jim's features fell, his heart sank, he took a step back. Did Spock just give him the red light? Or was it more of a yellow light? Or was it just an analysis of the situation? He wasn't sure…but he could feel Spock's desire to be somewhere else.

Had he mistaken Spock's curiosity for desire? 

Jim cleared his throat and regathered his thoughts. "Sorry Spock," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Spock opened his mouth to say something. Jim looked at him expectantly. Spock said nothing. Jim huffed in frustration and turned to leave.

"Captain…"

"Jim…" the man corrected as he turned back around hopefully. 

"You forgot the Science PADD."

With a strangled sigh Jim crossed the room and retrieved the device. As he walked back towards the door Spock asked "why exactly do you need it?"

"To study something that fascinates me," he replied without turning, disappearing out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

This…whatever it was…happened so fast. Which is why the level of rejection Jim felt was so jarring. It came out of nowhere…the idea of him and Spock. Or did it?

He knew it didn't. 

Spock was a part of him, like his other half. He'd often thought about his first officer and himself in…compromising positions. But Spock was with Nyota for the longest time, they've only been broken up for a couple of months. 

While they were still a couple, Jim would try his hardest not to think of Spock like that. But since he was now a "free man," for the past couple of months, the Vulcan had occupied much of Jim's daydream head space. 

He's been rejected before (believe it or not) but this…this was a searing rejection that tore through his chest and roared in his ears.

Self doubt that he hadn't experienced since he was a teenager crept into the corners of his mind and made him question himself…his motives, his actions. He couldn't quite decide between ashamed of taking things too far with Spock, or utterly crushed, so he spent the night awake, dabbling between the two.

Blonde eyelashes fluttered opened before Jim's alarm clock even went off. He stared up at the dark ceiling and saw the black depths of Spock's eyes in the blackness.

He dressed himself in the overwhelming silence and slipped on to the bridge.

The command chair felt freezing as Kirk dropped his tired ass into it. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week, and that's what it felt like. 

Spock came onto the bridge, looked Jim over and as usual, said "good morning captain," before resuming his station. Jim nodded to acknowledge the greeting but said nothing. 

Leave it to Spock to not be awkward at all. He was the awkward one…chanting normalcy, normalcy, normalcy in his head, even as unbidden images of himself pressed against Spock swam through his thoughts.

God…just thinking about it, he wanted to jump out of the chair and maul Spock. Despite all of the hurt and sadness, there was a fire that burned between them, and it was so hot that he could feel it from where he sat.

\---

The day was trudging along smoothly enough.

Jim wrote some reports about their last excursion and read some research about their next. 

It was only near the end of shift that he let thoughts of Spock swallow him again. Involuntarily he turned his head to the right, just the slightest bit, he wasn't even aware of his movement.

But Spock noticed.

The soft round shell of Jim's pink ear pointed towards him, as if listening, as if waiting. It pulled at Spock in a way that made him feel alarmed. Never had the Vulcan felt so pulled apart and so completely put together, as when he was in Kirk's presence.

It made his heart flutter, his breathing quicken, and a disgust rise up in his chest that he was so easily emotionally manipulated.

He was inexplicably drawn to Kirk. They were like the two poles on the same magnet.

\---

When shift ended, Jim stood and turned, met with the image of Spock, also standing. His bright blue eyes looked tired, and his gaze faltered. He gave a sad smile and turned to leave.

Pain and guilt and affection wracked the Vulcan, who had expended all of his emotional energy on his perfectly maintained facade. But his face felt heavy, and he found his feet following his captain down the long, snow white corridor.


End file.
